Dont Forget
by Babii Krazii
Summary: Demi and Joe broke up. Demi becomes famous and lets just say payback! getting embarrased at a concert is never fun is it joe? dedicated to INUKAGFREAK13 one-shot


This is dedicated to INUKAGFREAK13. She requested it and i asked her and she said she wanted it to be in its own story. So here it is.

Don't Forget. Please enjoy

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

It was the end of summer. Demi had scored a recording contract during the summer and was going to start recording as soon as camp ended. Everybody was exicted for her. All day she was getting congraulations, and good job, and can't wait to hear your songs. She couldn't be any more happy. She had the perfect life, a recording contract that was going to take her to the top, and a perfect boyfriend.

"Hey" Demi said as her boyfriend walked into her cabinet. She was packing all her belongings up.

"Umm...hey. Can we talk?" He asked

Demi stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him."Joe is something wrong?"

"No...yes...no...umm...It's not going to work. I think we should break up" Joe said without looking at her

"B-b-b-b-but. Ummm...O.K. I guess." She said turning back to packing her stuff.

Joe was shocked. She didnt try to fight it or nothing. "Your not going to tell me anything to try and keep me? you know like 'Please ill do whatever it takes' something?"

She kept packing. "There's nothing i can say to keep you. Nothing i can do. And if this is a test to see what ill do and you end up saying ur joking, i dont want to be with you."

He just looked down. He wasnt testing her. He didnt want to be with her. He felt bad, but it had to be done. "well see ya"

"yea. bye"

Joe left without looking back. and Demi never looked at him walking away. She was about to explode onto the music sene and she wasnt about to let this get in the way. She finished packing and got ready to leave.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**3 months later**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_"And here she is once again ladies and gentlemen. Demi Lovato"_

Joe was watching t.v. and almost every talk show on was about his ex. She had became big and was on her way to the top. She was hot right now, and almost every where he turned, she was there. Well there was something that was about her or had her picture.

And what was wrose, this friday she had a concert in L.A. and his current girlfriend wanted to go. And he got sucked into going. It was hell.

He didn't know what he was going to do. He really didnt want to go. He didnt want to see the girl that he left because she was going to be famous like him. It was stupid but he cant go into the past and fix it nor could he fix it now.

He turned off the tv and set the remote on the table in front of the couch. He got up and walked out of the living and went to his room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**With Demi**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"O.K. Demi. We're ready when you are" Her manager said.

She nodded her head."Im ready"

But she wasn't this was a sad song to sing. But she had to record it so she can sing it at her concert on friday. She kept in touch with _'his'_ brothers and they called and told her that he was going. So she had payback to do. Even if it hurt her.

the music started and on her cue, she started singing. She did it perfect in one try. And when she was done it felt like a load of hurt was lefted off of her. SHe felt better. And she wpuld only feel better after _he_ heard it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Friday**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

She was getting ready for her concert. It was 5 and she went on in two hours. She had other things to do first and it would be an hour before she had to go to the concert.

She was in the back of her limo with her manger. They sat in silence the whole ride and when they got to where they needed to go, they still didnt talk.

When they got to the concert hall, they still didnt talk. Only when they were about to get out and into the red carpet did he say anything.

"Don't worry. He may be here, but remember. This is what you love to do. And once he hears the song, You'll feel much much better. And don't worry. The right guy for you is out there. You just havent found him yet. So dont worry about him. Now lets go out there and have a happy night. No tears kay"

She nodded. He was right. And she wasnt going to let him ruin her concert. So they steped out and onto the red carpet. She walked threw the crowed, signed autpgraphs, took pictures with the fans, and had a blast.

She was now inside her dressing room, getting ready. She could hear the fans and she was a good distance from the stage. She was happy. They all came to see her. And She was going to a damm good show on for them. Despite everything, she couldn't wait to sing. She couldn't wait to see people sing along and she couldnt wait to feel the rush.

Her manager came in "Demi, its time"

She nodded and got up. They walked in silence to the stage. She drank her bottle of water and got ready. Then on her cue, she ran out to her spot on the stage. the fans went wild and she smiled. Her first song started and on cue she started singing. the sang five songs before her big one.

As she got ready, her heart started racing. She felt a little nervous but pushed it aside. She would feel so better after singing it. And she even saw _him_ in the second row. She was more exicted to sing it knowing he was righ there,

"O.K. guys. This song isn't out yet. It'll be out tomorrow. So you guys here tonight are the first to hear it. Its a song i wrote after a break up i had. It was right before i became famous. So i hope you enjoy it."

She saw _him_ sit up in his chair and was stareing at her. 'yes' she thought.

"The song is called Don't Forget. I hope you enjoy it"

She got ready and on cue she started to sing.

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

(Demi Lovato-Don't Forget)

She saw him grow wide eyed. He was sitting straight up in his chair and she smiled. She felt way better and the second half of her show was going to be great. And best of all, now she can forget him and move on with her life.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Srry its shot. I dont write fics like this. I usally write them with anime characters. So srry if it sucks. But it was requested so i wrote it. and i asked how she wanted me to write it and she told me. SO i wrote it the best i could. But thanks for reading, and i hope you guys enjoyed it. Please if you have any request let me know! Until next time. =]


End file.
